1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to security systems and devices for portable electronic devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to security systems for charging stations or other areas where users may leave their portable electronic devices temporarily out of their immediate control, or where such devices may be prone to theft or tampering by unauthorized persons.
2. Prior Art
With the proliferation of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and portable computers, there has been a like proliferation of charging stations in locations, such as airports, where users may re-charge their devices while waiting for transportation. Such conventional charging stations may include a kiosk with a number of charging sub-stations, a surface for supporting the devices while charging, and one or more power ports providing power via standard power plug receptacles.
Use of traditional public charging stations may result in an owner of a portable electronic device having to leave their device at a somewhat remote location, out of their immediate control and in an area that is well-travelled by other people who are unknown to and untrusted by a device owner. As such, personal electronic devices left at traditional charging stations are prone to theft and tampering by unauthorized persons.
There is thus a need for security measures for public charging stations or places where people may leave their portable device outside of their immediate control for a period of time. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, the above problems, and others.